Where the Dead Dragons Go
by MothDragon
Summary: Death is a concept that we struggle to grasp. It's a mysterious force full of questions, and some we may never know the answer to. But Dragonfly, a young Mudwing from Possibility, has an answer to one of the most mysterious questions about death; Where do they go? (K for sensitive topics)


**Uh….. Hey.**

 **Remember me? Indigo? The purple wolf who's obsessed with WoF and FNaF?**

 **Oh, don't give me that look.**

 **So….. I'm not dead, don't worry, I just haven't updated in a while. Like… in a few months…. But I realized that I'd completely abandoned my FanFiction account over the summer, I haven't made ANY progress on Peculiar since I last posted, and my sincerest apologies to fans of Home Sweet Home, but I deleted the story. And I even considered deleting everything on my account, but as you can see, I didn't.**

 **SOOOO I've decided to take a whole new start on FanFiction for 2019! Expect a whole bunch of new ideas, a whole new look, and a little rewriting with my stories!**

 **I'd also like to announce that Peculiar is getting a full rewrite! Yay for improvement!**

 **But yeah, new year, new me, all that good jazz. Now, please enjoy my newest story, Where the Dead Dragons Go!**

 **I OWN NOTHING!**

They say the single flap of a butterfly's wings can lead to something as catastrophic as a tornado. That the smallest of changes can lead to the downfall of the future.

And dragons all over the continent were beginning to see the truth in that.

Scavengers were weak. Defenseless. They had no claws, no fire, no wings. They were smaller than newborn dragonets. Most dragons hunted prey larger than scavengers every day.

But it only took three of those weaklings to start the war.

Three weakling scavengers. The Queen of the Sandwings.

No one could've predicted the outcome.

And now, Pyrrhia is drenched in dragon blood.

 _And I don't want any of that blood to be my daughter's._

A lone Mudwing scanned the battlefield, covered with the bodies of Icewings and Mudwings. Hazel hated running from battle, but this one time was for the greater good. The tiny dragonet in her grasp squeaked and clawed at the air, and Hazel looked down at her with pity.

 _A dragonet this young shouldn't have to fight alone. She shouldn't suffer this war, but I can't raise her without her being exposed to it. The best I can do is take her away from it._ Hazel sucked in her pride, spread her wings, and flew.

" _This isn't safe!" Aspen protested as Hazel gathered her little bundle._

" _Look, this dragonet doesn't have any siblings to turn to, and I can't think of any other solution."_

" _Oh, I don't know, you could RAISE HER YOURSELF LIKE THE MOTHER YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE?"_

" _She's too young. She shouldn't grow up without any sibs. This way I'll know she's safe." Hazel turned to her sister, who was filled with emotion._

" _You do realise that to get to Possibility, you have to cross through Skywing territory. If you're seen, they could KILL you!"_

 _Hazel threw her wings around her sister. "Then it's a chance I'll have to take."_

 _Aspen looked into her sister's eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. "B-But.."_

" _Aspen. My daughter won't have any siblings. She won't be growing up like we did, where we had each other to rely on. If I don't get her out of here, then she'll be dumped with a group of dragonets who aren't really her siblings, and may treat as such. And no one should be alone like that. Ever."_

" _I could never imagine growing up without you." Aspen sniffed. "And I don't want to continue life without my big sister."_

" _Then I'll make sure to come back." Hazel promised, spreading her wings._

 _And before Aspen could convince her otherwise, she was gone._

Now, flying through the dusk, Hazel was beginning to wonder if she could manage to hold to that promise. She had already hidden from two Skywing patrols, but Possibility wasn't too far now.

She wondered who she could give her hatchling to. She hadn't even named her yet. Should she let the new parents decide? Would the new parents care for her enough? What if no one was willing to take her? Was she making the right decision, giving her-

"HEY! YOU! STOP RIGHT THERE!"

 _Oh, moons!_ She had been spotted! Hazel could hear the furious wingbeats of a Skywing patrol thundering behind her. She tucked her wings in and dove, hoping to lose them in the clouds. Her dragonet squealed and burrowed deeper into her grasp, and Hazel tightened her grip. She swerved, flipped, and rolled in the air, desperate to escape her pursuers. Through the foggy sky, she could see a small patch of light, illuminating distant buildings.

 _Possibility!_ She thought excitedly. _I'm almost there! I can hide there and find my dragonet a new home!_

She just had to keep going. The small city was getting closer…

Closer…

Closer…

And she felt talons close around her wing

"I GOT HER!" One of the Skywings crowed. Hazel panicked and dove, causing the Skywing to let go and for his talons to tear her wing in the process. He grabbed back onto her tail as she went down, taking him with her. But Hazel realized all too late how big of a mistake she had just made. She had dove straight into a thick patch of fog, and she couldn't see. Hazel tried to reopen her wing, but it hurt too much from the tear, and the weight of the dragon on top of her was making it hard for her to regain her balance All she could do was spiral helplessly to the ground. She held her dragonet close, protecting it as much as she could.

Hazel hit the ground with a loud _THUD,_ the Skywing falling on top of her. The dragonet flew out of her arms, rolled head over heels, and fell down a large chasm in the ground. Hazel tried to get up to retrieve her, but the rest of the patrol held her down.

"NO! LET ME GO!" Hazel roared. "I HAVE TO SAVE MY DRAGONET!"

"What you HAVE to do," One of the Skywings snarled. "Is explain why you, a Mudwing, were on Skywing territory in the first place."

"I-I….I.." Hazel stammered.

"Oh, don't explain it to me. You can explain this to Queen Scarlet." The Skywing said. The rest of the patrol heaved Hazel to her feet as she struggled to escape.

"BUT MY DRAGONET!" She cried.

"What about that dragonet, sir? Should we retrieve it?" The Skywing who had grabbed her earlier spoke up.

"You saw how young that little thing was. If the fall didn't kill it, something else will. Now let's go."

The Skywings started to lift Hazel into the air, the Mudwing protesting the entire time.

"Please! Let me go! My daughter!"

But her cries became softer and softer as the dragons carried her away.

And deep down in the chasm, the Mudwing dragonet lay quietly. She was too young to understand the sensations she was feeling. She didn't know what pain was, or why it felt like this. All she understood was how she didn't like it. She wanted this feeling of pain to stop. She wanted someone to make it all go away. She wanted to her the voice of someone else that could tell her it was going to be alright.

But before she could listen to hear the voice of another, she slipped into a dreamless, painful sleep, willing this feeling called Pain away as she did.

The chasm she was in was beautiful. Dozens and dozens of huge crystals sprouted up from the bottom, creating little nooks and crannies filled with rainbows. The distant trickle of rain seeping in from the surface echoed throughout. A mouse skittered next to the unconscious dragonet, wondering if it could get a meal from this new thing.

 _Click. Click. Click._

The mouse scurried away as the clicking echoed closer. A dragon the color of sapphires peaked their head out from the crystals and froze upon seeing the little dragonet.

" _Oh codfish!"_ He gasped. The dragon disappeared and came back a little later with an elderly pale blue dragon in tow. The younger of the two pointed to the little Mudwing.

" _Oh, my…"_ The elderly Seawing padded forward and gently nosed the young dragon, careful not to touch her. He could feel the pain emitting from her body, and he could tell that no one was coming back to get her.

" _What should we do, Granddad?"_ The younger Seawing asked. The elder paused.

" _Go to your crystal, Crown. Break off a small piece, then bring me back as much cobweb as you can."_

Crown nodded and vanished, leaving his grandfather alone with the dragonet.

 _Poor little thing._ He thought. _I could hear those dragons fighting up on the surface. That female dragon must have been her mother, and now she has nowhere to go. We can't keep her, that's for sure… Maybe if we-_

" _I've got it!"_ Crown returned with a small piece of crystal in one claw and his other full of cobwebs. The elder took the cobwebs and instructed his grandson to make a small hole in the top of the crystal. While Crown set to work on his task, the older Seawing began to weave the cobwebs into a thick little string. He tried to make them as strong as he was able, occasionally weaving in a piece of dry grass to try and reinforce it. Once Crown had made his hole and the string was complete, the elder threaded his string through the hole and tied the string around the dragonet's neck. The crystal glowed faintly, and the dragonet seemed to relax.

" _So what do we do with her?"_ Crown asked.

" _... Take her to the mouth of the cave. Where someone could see her."_

Crown gently picked up the tiny Mudwing, careful not to drop her, and laid her at the mouth of the cave as instructed. He went back to his grandfather and asked him what to do next,

" _Now we wait."_

The dragonet slowly opened her eyes, noticing that the sensation was gone. While she was asleep, she had felt this weird kind of warmth, and she wanted to feel it again. That warmth made her feel like she was not alone, like someone was right there next to her. But now that the warmth was gone, she realized now that she was now alone. And she didn't want to be alone. So she did the only thing she knew how to do that would attract someone back to her.

She cried.

And cried.

And cried.

Her sobs and wails echoed across the clearing, where two dragons walking by heard her sobs.

Strongvoice of the Nightwings paused and tilted his ear towards the sound. Toco looked at him, her usual gold and blue scales turning purple and orange.

"What's wrong?" The Rainwing asked. Her lover looked concerned as he continued to strain his ear.

"Do… Do you hear that?" He said. Toco listened for anything unusual as pitiful sobs filled the air.

"It sounds like a dragonet!" Strongvoice cried. He started to run across the clearing to the source of the cries, his limp slowing him down. Toco protested and followed him across the clearing. Strongvoice froze, and when Toco caught up with him, she understood why.

There, crying at the mouth of a cave, was a baby Mudwing.

Strongvoice carefully picked up the dragonet and cradled her in his arms. The dragonet stopped crying and looked up at the old Nightwing with wonder.

"Hello there.." He breathed. The dragonet gently clawed at the air, her tiny talon brushing against his chin.

"Why… Why is a little dragonet all the way out here? With no mother?" Toco questioned. She looked around for any signs of the dragonet's family. The only things she noticed were faint bloodstains on the grass and the crystal tied around the Mudwing's neck.

"A little dragonet shouldn't be out here all alone." Strongvoice declared. "And there's clearly no one coming back for her."

"So what should we do?"

Strongvoice became silent. "I think we should take her with us."

"Are you insane?!" Toco cried. "You're sick enough as it is! We don't need an extra burden running around the house, making a mess and disturbing us! We can take her back to Possibility with us, and find someone else who can take her. But we're not fit for a dragonet."

"Toco…" Strongvoice looked to his love, a new light in his eyes. "You should know how much I've 've wanted a dragonet. And you how many shady dragons there are in Possibility. I don't feel safe entrusting a little dragonet into the care of someone like that."

Toco sighed and looked at the little Mudwing. Strongvoice held her so close, like he never wanted to let her go. She saw the hope in his eyes, the hope that he could keep her. This little dragon made Strongvoice happy. And Toco wanted him to be happy.

"Fine." She said with a defeated smile. "We'll keep her. I can see she brings you joy, and who would I be to take that joy away from you?"

Strongvoice grinned and put his wing around Toco. "Thank you. Now, let's head home." He carefully rested the Mudwing on his back, and the two began to walk back to Possibility.

"She needs a name, you know." Toco added.

"I know. And I was thinking of Dragonfly."

"Dragonfly? Why Dragonfly?"

"It's that little crystal around her neck. It reminds me of a dragonfly's wing…"

As the Nightwing and the Rainwing headed home, still chatting about the dragonet, two Seawings watched from the depths of the cave.

" _Are you sure she'll be okay, Gramps?"_ Crown asked.

" _All we can do is wait."_ The elder replied.

From the depths of the cave, Crown and his grandfather rested within the crystals.

The two dead dragons watched intently from behind their crystal shelters.

And with a faint rush of wind, the two dead dragons retreated back to their resting places.

 **So this exists now…**

 **And once again, I sincerely apologize for my lack of activity these past few months. I'm gonna try to keep my account active over the summer, but I can't promise anything during my school year. So please don't hold me to anything.**

 **But overall, thanks for reading, let me know what you think, and I'm back, baby!**

 **See ya!**

 **~Indigo.**


End file.
